


Effervescent

by maythecentrehold



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, saved you from a creep in a bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythecentrehold/pseuds/maythecentrehold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slink through the crowd, hips swaying and the mass of bodies parts before you, deadly calm and completely in your element. The world of the night is yours, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effervescent

You’ve spent about ten minutes watching the girl from across the bar. She has been sitting alone, chin in one hand and the straw of a drink in the other, the end tracing patterns through effervescent liquid and lumps of half-melted ice. She flirts gently with the women across the table, seemingly content with her small amount of interaction. You’re not sure why, but you are drawn to her in the most helpless of ways, a moth to her flame and you’re intrigued because it has been so very long since anyone has sparked yor attention like this.

You have risen half way from your seat, about to introduce yourself and maybe buy her a drink when a man steps toward her and you freeze. Maybe they are there together? You watch, heedless of the fact that you are still half way out of your seat and bent at a rather strange angle. He strikes up a conversation and your suspicion that the two are together melts away as her shoulders go tense, and from all the way across the room you can sense her discomfort. Despite what experience would tell you, the rather large man gets the benefit of the doubt for the moment, and your eyes bore into the back of his skull, willing him to leave the small woman be. Alas, telepathy never was in your skill set, and he remains oblivious, a beefy arm coming to rest across slim shoulders. She shrinks away, and it’s all the incentive you need to gather your things, finding them by touch as your eyes remain glued to the scene before you. You slink through the crowd, hips swaying and the mass of bodies parts before you, deadly calm and completely in your element. The world of the night is yours, after all.

As you step up to the seat on her left, you quite loudly drop your things to the surface of the bar, glass clacking loudly against the sticky surface of the wood in a move that draws both of their attention. The desperation in her eyes tells you all you need, and a delighted smile slips onto your lips, as your arm curls around her waist, hand coming to rest splayed against her side. She melts into your grip, and you press a gentle kiss to her cheek as your eyes drill into the man across from you. You drawl an exaggerated greeting, throwing in a few pet names for effect, and look askance at the man as your smile flashes a few too many teeth, challenge evident. Recognition -along with the slightest hint of fear, to your eternal delight- falls into place behind his eyes, and he quite wisely captures his drink and slithers away, soon lost to the crowd.

The tiny, captivating woman in your arms heaves a great sigh of relief, thanks already spilling from her lips as she turns to you. You brush it off, laughing gently, and extend a hand. “Carmilla, delighted to meet you. Any chance I might buy you a drink?”


End file.
